weirdcommunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Knights of Earth
What are We The Knights of Earth are individual members of an online, global community of believers in the power of goodness in the world and beyond. Knighthood is a starting point, a jumping-off point, an oasis - nothing more. An Online Knighthood This is not a loud shout but rather a quiet call to all who hear it and are moved. The Knighthood is not seeking brothers and sisters but rather allowing those who seek us out to find a brotherhood. Should you be guided to this place and long for a camaraderie of old, a place of belonging, and a mission to fulfill, let your heart be lightened. Mission: The Knights of Earth September 1999: Hanover, N.H., USA The communications networks which have spawned much division and have spread many words of hatred and bigotry allow us a virtual place to establish a stronghold of integrity. Here in this place we plant a banner of light to expose the shadows in our own hearts, provide a place of warmth for all who seek it, and stream out rays of hope in an at-times darkened world. This is the foundation of the Knights of Earth. Being Knighted as a Brother or Sister To become a brother or sister of the Knighthood, all that is required is a desire and a willingness to fulfill your oath with your own self as master and sealant to the vow. At any point that a Knight wishes to leave his vows, he may. It is not in the best interests of a brotherhood founded on free will to enforce the vows of Knights, nor to cast out those who seek but fail to uphold their vows. We all fall short. After reading the Canon of Knighthood, should you choose to become a Knight of Earth, you then become one, whether anyone else knows or not. Uphold your vows in secret, tell others about them, ally yourself with the Knighthood, all of these are your choices. I do ask that no wholesale advertising campaign take place. We are like the wind sighing in the trees: moving the trees and landscape of the world, without the world always appreciating the subtleties or even knowing its actions. It is not the intention of the brotherhood to have many members, but rather to have brothers and sisters of integrity who genuinely seek its goals. Who Is in Charge? No one. Each Knight is the master of his or her own destiny and designs. Neither the drafter of this document nor those who may transmit it or come after have any authority over others: this is a loose organization of Knights, not a device for the accomplishing of certain goals set by its leaders. The goals of each Knight are his own goals. But it is my hope that the accomplishments of each Knight will be an honor and a reflection on the greater brotherhood. Are There Meetings? No. I do encourage communication among the Knights, but I am not looking to found a social group, a fraternity, or a lodge type organization. We are an organization of thought and action! Is This What You Want? Become a Knight. Shine a light in the world, and make the brotherhood proud of its Knights. But if you take a vow as a Knight, make sure you know what you stand for. The Vow of the Knight's of Earth The Knights of Earth are united on these principles and will work to ensure they are upheld and honored in all situations: 1. Uphold the rights of ALL people, no exceptions. 2. Uphold wise stewardship of the Earth. 3. Uphold animal welfare, when possible. 4. Seek peace for the world's conflicts. 5. Seek truth for the world's falsehoods. 6. Seek service for the world's ailments. 7. Be kind, cheerful, and good. 8. Be brave, sincere, and compassionate. 9. Be merciful, just, and loyal. 10. Do not expect that service and kindness will be repaid and pursue the good path even when all others abandon it. 11. The Knighthood is what you make it: be a reflection of light in the darkness but accept yourself when you fail any mission. 12. Forward!